<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stabbed in the back by smutsonian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397119">stabbed in the back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian'>smutsonian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Funny, floooooooooooof, forgetful reader, reader is a crackhead, reader is easily distracted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about reader coming home from a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stabbed in the back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: stabby stab stab stab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was in the kitchen making popcorn while Bucky was in the living room going through channels on the huge flat screen tv when Y/N barged in with an annoyed frown. “Welcome back, sunshine.” Sam snorts at her scowl and offers her a glass of water. She reaches for it with a groan, the pain in her back causing her discomfort. “Want hot chocolate?” He raises an eyebrow in question which she answered with an eager nod after putting the glass of water down. Sam chuckles before pointing towards the living room. “Bucky’s in there. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you back from your mission…” Sam wasn’t even done with his words when she bolted towards the living room to wrap her arms around Bucky’s neck from behind the sofa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you!” he tilts his head to the side to give her a kiss before smiling up at her, noting how she was still in her stealth suit. “How’s the mission?” Bucky asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Well—” She was about to start her rant when Sam enters the living room, walking towards her to offer the cup of hot chocolate before seating on the couch beside Bucky with a big bowl of popcorn. “Let’s watch this instead.” Sam steals the remote from Bucky before changing the channel to Nickelodeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Y/N stands behind the sofa, sipping on her hot chocolate as she watches Spongebob playing on the television. “Watching this shit is kind of relaxing, not gonna lie.” Sam gets into a better position before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “True,” Y/N mumbles before taking another sip of the hot chocolate. “Hey, Sam? This shit’s really good… Like really fucking good.” Y/N shakes her head in disbelief before chuckling. “Why do you look so surprised?” Sam fakes an offended look before laughing at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Maybe because everything you make tastes like shit.” Bucky laughs at Sam when he playfully punches him. He turned to look at Y/N, raising an eyebrow at her. “Doll? What are you doing just standing there? Come sit with us.” Bucky pushes Sam violently before scooching over to give her a space to sit on. Y/N starts walking around the sofa when her eyes widened in realization. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh yeah…” she mumbles under her breath.  She was now standing in front of the two guys.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What is it, doll?” Bucky looks at her with a bit of worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I came here to tell you guys that I got stabbed in the back.” She scoffs at the memory and Sam answers with a short laugh. “Don’t we all?” he says before elbowing Bucky’s ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Haha, yeah…” Y/N laughs when Bucky scowled at Sam, rubbing his ribs to ease the pain caused by Sam. “But like this time, it was quite literal.” Y/N turns around to reveal the knife that was indeed penetrated in her back, just beside her left shoulder blade, blood sipping out and staining the black material of her suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Holy fuck!” Sam hisses under his breath before looking at Bucky who was staring at her in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What the fuck?! Why are you only telling us now?!” Bucky quickly moves towards her before telling Sam to call doctor Cho or any doctor available. Sam quickly runs out of the room to get help while Bucky sits her down on the sofa, careful not to hit her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Are you okay, doll?” He brushes a few of her hair out of the way before cursing under his breath. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks again, looking at her with so much worry mixed with disbelief. “Sorry. I was a bit distracted by Spongebob and Sam’s delicious hot chocolate.” She brings the mug to her lips before sighing in content. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “How are you feeling?” Bucky asks as Sam enters the room with a doctor, mentally sighing in relief as the doctor started working on her. “I feel like I’ve been stabbed in the back. Also, a little dizzy. Come to think of it… I think I’ve lost a little blood and now I’m a bit delusional. That’s why I find Sam’s hot chocolate so fucking delicious.” She laughs and then winces when the doctor started stitching her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “You ungrateful little turd” Sam jokingly murmurs under his breath but still worried with her wound. “Is she going to be okay, doc?” Sam asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “She lost a little bit of blood but besides feeling sore for a few days, she’ll be okay.” The doctor turns to leave after giving her medicine for pain relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “See? I’m a bad bitch. Nobody can’t kill me.” She laughs before hopping on Bucky’s lap, caressing his face, and pecking his nose a few times before pulling away. They stare at each other for a while before her eyes started to flutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sleep…” She mumbles before her head falls on his shoulder, head buried in his neck. Bucky shakes his head in amusement before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He places his hands under her thighs for support before standing up and heading out of the room. “Thanks for the help. But now I gotta take care of this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> After Bucky placed her carefully on the bed, making sure to put her on her uninjured side, he took a seat beside the bed to watch over her. He admired her peaceful face before shaking his head in dismay. “What am I going to do with you?” Her nose scrunched absentmindedly in her sleep earning a chuckle from him, making him brush his fingers softly across her face. Her face relaxed at his touch and he couldn’t help the tug it made in his heartstrings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He breathed out a sigh as he stared at her lovingly, “What are you doing with my heart?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>